Shikamaru Nara
Shikamaru (シカマル) stammt aus dem Nara-Clan. Er ist im Team 10 mit Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Der Jo-Nin und Trainer des Teams ist Asuma Sarutobi. Er nennt sich selbst "der unmotivierteste Ninja der Welt". Das liegt daran, dass er keine besondere Lust zum kämpfen hat und lieber irgendwo herum liegt und Wolken beobachtet. Kurz bevor er sich den feindlichen Oto-Shinobi bei der Invasion bei den Chuunin-Examen entgegenstellte, stellte er sich vor, als Ninja ein schönes und gemütliches Leben leben zu können. Doch dem ist nicht, so was er auch am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommt. Von den anstrengenden Aufgaben, die er als Ninja aufgetragen bekommt, fühlt er sich immer sehr schnell genervt, denn wie fast jedes männliche Mitglied des Nara-Clans ist er ziemlich faul. Shikamaru gilt als hochbegabt, da er einen IQ von über 200 besitzt. Zwar hatte er dieselben Noten wie Naruto, aber war wohl nur immer von den Aufgaben gelangweilt gewesen. Er ist auch der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der die Chunin-Prüfung bestand, obwohl er mitten im Turnier aufgab. Er wurde aber trotzdem Chunin, da er durch seinen Kampfstil und seinem überlegten Handeln überzeugte. Er leitet die Mission, Sasuke zurückzuholen. Sein Team bestand aus Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru und Neji Hyuuga. (Später kommen noch Rock Lee, Temari Sabakuno, Gaara Sabakuno und Kankuro Sabakuno hinzu.) Shikamaru's Team teilt sich auf, wobei später Shikamaru selbst gegen Tayuya, eine der Oto-Nin, kämpft. Zuerst waren die beiden gleich stark, doch dann gewann Tayuya die Oberhand, Shikamaru gewann im Endeffekt jedoch durch die Hilfe von Temari Sabakuno, die im letzten Moment zur Hilfe kam. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Shikamaru bestand die ersten beiden Prüfungen der Auswahl-Prüfung und musste in der dritten Runde gegen Kin Tsuchi antretten. Den Kampf konnte Shikamaru durch das Kage Mane no Jutsu für sich entscheiden und zog in die Final-Runde ein, wo er auf Temari traf. Er hatte sie nach einem ewigen Hin und Her in seinem Kage Mane gefangen, gab allerdings auf. Er sagte, er hätte zu wenig Chakra um zu gewinnen. Trotzdem wurde er durch seine intelligente Kampfweise ein Chunin. Die Jagd nach Sasuke Shikamaru bekam den Auftrag, Sasuke nach Konohagakure zurückzuholen. Dies war auch gleichzeitig seine erste Mission als Chunin. Er musste allerdings die besten Genin des Dorfes mitnehmen. Er nahm Naruto (Tsunade hat ihn empfohlen), Kiba (diesen traf er beim morgendlichen Spaziergang mit Akamaru), seinen besten Freund und Teamkollegen Choji und Neji mit. Er musste sich genauso wie Choji, Kiba und Neji einem Kampf gegen die Oto-Nin stellen und seine Gegnerin war Tayuya, die ihm mit ihrem Gen-Jutsu den Kampf gar nicht leicht machte. Allerdings kam Temari noch zur Hilfe und besiegte Tayuya. Doch all die Bemühungen waren umsonst, denn Naruto verlor trotz dem vollen Einsatz seiner Kräfte den Kampf gegen Sasuke. Shikamaru war der Einzige, der nur leicht verletzt wurde (gebrochener Finger). Shikamaru in "Naruto Shippuuden" thumb|left|Shikamaru in Shippuuden In Naruto Shippuuden musste er mit Temari am Anfang die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung beaufsichtigen. Wie immer fand er das ,,lästig". Einige Zeit später trafen er und Asuma auf Hidan und Kakuzu, wobei es zu einem Kampf zwischen Asuma, Shikamaru und Hidan kam, den Asuma nicht überlebte. Shikamaru rächte sich später dafür an Hidan. In Gedenken an Asuma raucht er dessen letzte Zigarette und löst mit ihr die Explosionsfallen aus, welche Hidan zerfetzen, und somit unschädlich machen: Er sprengt ihn in die Luft und begräbt ihn in einer Schlucht. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, versprach Shikamaru Kurenai, auf das Kind von ihr und Asuma so aufzupassen, wie es Asuma bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er nahm auch Asuma's Knöchel-Messer an sich, lernte, damit umzugehen. Shikamaru hatte sich seitdem vorgenommen, genau so zu werden wie es Asuma einst war. Später versuchte er mit Shiho und Naruto, Jiraiyas letzte Botschaft zu entschlüsseln, was ihnen auch gelang. Verschiedenes *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Er ist sehr faul *Er ist der Einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der nach den ersten Chunin-Prüfungen zum Chunin ernannt wurde. *Er scheint des öfteren das Glück (Pech) zu haben, gegen Frauen antreten zu müssen. Siehe seine Gegner in der Chunin Auswahlprüfung und den Kampf gegen die Sound-Five. *Er spielt leidenschaftlich gern Shougi (japanisches Schach). *Er leitete die Chunin Prüfungen in Shippuuden. *Sein Spitzname von Naruto ist Guchitare-Obaka, was zu deutsch Mecker-Idiot bedeutet. *Nach Asuma hat er, wegen seines Verstandes, gute Chancen, Hokage zu werden. *Shikamaru hat eine etwas altmodische Sicht wenn es um Frauen und Männern geht weshalb er auch meint dass es sich nicht gehört wenn eine Frau einen Mann beschützt. *Sein Lieblingspruch ist:"Das nervt" * Er versprach Kurenai am Grab von Asuma, dass er auf das noch ungeborene Kind von Asuma und Kurenai aufpassen und es beschützen werde, genau wie es Asuma bei ihm getan hat. Techniken *'Henge no Jutsu *' [[Hien]] *'Kage Mane no Jutsu *'Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu *' Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu *'Kage Nui *' Kage Yose no Jutsu *'Kai *'''Shikamaru's Schild Jutsu (Name unbekannt) Quellen *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 10#Veränderung von Shikamaru